Gay Bar Aftermath
by Brittany1022
Summary: This started off as Klaine after the bar scene, now it's a little more than that when Sebastian comes into the picture.
1. Chapter 1

I tried to base this off of as many spoilers as I could, so I hope it comes out right. Uhh, enjoy? If that's even possible, ahh.

Kurt stumbled out of the bar tugging Blaine along beside him. It was nearly midnight on a Friday night, and both of them had drank more than they should have. Kurt offered to be the designated drive, and only had two drinks; Blaine on the other hand was completely wasted.

"Where we goin', Kurt?" Blaine slurred, holding onto Kurt's arm tightly. "T'was awesome in there. W- we gotta go back."

Kurt was a little bit frustrated with Blaine right now. He sighed. "We're going home. You're drunk, Blaine. We can go back another time maybe."

"Pshh I'm not drunk! I'm juss having fun." Blaine leaned on Kurt more- almost tripping over his own feet.

It wasn't that Kurt had a problem with Blaine drinking –that wasn't it at all- it was that Blaine had promised not to drink too much and had obviously broken that promise. They finally approached Blaine's station wagon and Kurt unlocked the backseat door.

"Here," he told Blaine- who was now completely draped over Kurt's shoulder, leaning on it for full support. "I'll help you in."

"Wh- what am I doing back here? Imma big boy, Kurt. I'm big enough for the front seat," Blaine protested.

Kurt couldn't help but to laugh at Blaine joking about his own height. "I know you are, but I think it'd be better if you lied down, okay?"

"Mmkay," Blaine gave in rather easily. He let Kurt help him, but he pulled Kurt in alongside him.

Kurt practically fell onto Blaine's lap. He started to get up but Blaine pulled him back down. "Blaine, I-"

He was cut off when Blaine pressed his lips firmly to Kurt's. Kurt was surprised at first, but after a few seconds he melted into it. The kiss was sloppier than usual -seeing how they had both been drinking- but it was still _so good_.

Kurt lost all train of thought about what he had been saying a few seconds ago. Instead of thinking, he opened his mouth slightly and waited for Blaine to do the same. It only took a second before their tongues were fighting for dominance, but Kurt won this time. Blaine groaned hungrily into Kurt's mouth and his hands found their way to Kurt's hips before he shifted so they were lying down- Kurt on top of his chest.

Kurt moaned at the contact and pressed himself closer to Blaine. He reached one of his hands up to Blaine's hair –which had already become ungelled from the events of the night- and would his fingers through his curls, tugging tightly. The other hand he had placed on Blaine's chest, was now slowly trailing its way down, stopping at the top of Blaine's slacks.

Blaine shivered at Kurt's touch, and he squeezed the other boy's hips tighter. He loved it when Kurt was touching him. He pulled away and started kissing down Kurt's jaw.

Kurt could already feel himself getting hard in his skinny jeans and he silently cursed himself for wearing them tonight. Blaine was sucking and lightly biting at a spot on his neck, "O- oh god, Blaine," he moaned.

Hearing Kurt moan his name made him instantly harder. He pulled away from the other boy's neck –breathing hard, "Kurt youaresohot," he slurred, hands now roaming the other boy freely, grabbing everywhere possible.

Blaine was _very_ handsy when he was drunk- Kurt knew that now. He didn't mind all that much, he just didn't want things to get carried away, not when Blaine was drunk.

Blaine flipped them over, so that he was on top of Kurt now, and he straddled his hips. He leaned down, kissing Kurt firmly once more, before sitting up and reaching down to the button of Kurt's jeans. His hands fumbled for a minute, and before he knew it Kurt's hands were on his.

"Whoa, w- what are you doing?" Kurt managed to shift Blaine off of him so that he could sit straight up.

Blaine frowned at the loss of contact. "I love you, Kurt. A- and I want to _make_ love to you. So bad. I want to make you scr-"

"_Blaine_, Blaine..." Kurt cut him off; he couldn't stand to hear any more being as hard as he already was. "I can't. N- not like this. We've both been drinking and I don't want to do that like this."

"But I-"

"No!" Kurt yelled, perhaps a little too loud. "I'm not having sex with you tonight," and he opened the door to get out of the car.

Blaine groaned and followed him out of the car. "I'm not that drunk, Kurt." He was starting to get really frustrated. Why couldn't they just have some fun for once? "Maybe it's not sex that you don't want. Maybe it's just _me_ that you don't want." Blaine _knew_ that wasn't true, but the alcohol was making him think illogically.

"_What_?" Kurt gaped at him. "Blaine, stop being ridiculous. You-"

"Oh, so now I'm being ridiculous? Great. That's just perfect." He turned around to start walking away but then paused, turning back. "You know what? I'll find my own way home. Just take my car, I don't care anymore." And he turned around again and stormed off across the parking lot.

"Blaine! What are you- _Blaine!_ Come back!" But Blaine didn't listen, and Kurt's legs weren't working to chase after him. _What the hell just happened?_ One minute things were fine- _great_ even- and now... Now what was this? Kurt was left just standing there, having no idea what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright so, I was only planning on making this a one shot, but then people seemed to want me to continue so that's what I'm doing. I don't know how long this will end up being. I guess I'll write it as long as I know people are still reading it.

Enjoy. :)

_Kurt doesn't know what he's talking about, I'm not that drunk_. Blaine managed to stumble his way back into the bar, sitting down at a vacant table. A waiter came by and asked Blaine if he wanted anything, so he ordered some coffee. His drink came a minute later and Blaine downed the entire cup, not caring if it burned his mouth. _What had just happened?_ His memory was failing him at the moment. All he remembered was yelling at Kurt and the next thing he knew he was heading back in here. He let his head fall down to the table and let out a groan in frustration.

"Something bothering you?"

Blaine jumped at the sound of the vaguely familiar voice. He lifted his head up, "Sebastian? Wh- what are you doing here?"

Sebastian smirked, "You're not the only underage teenager with a fake ID, Blaine. Do you mind if I..." He gestured to the seat across from Blaine.

"Oh, no go ahead." He put his elbows on the table and rested his head in his hands. Blaine didn't bother to say anything else, he was too busy trying to work through the fog in his brain to remember all what had happened with Kurt.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sebastian suggested, pulling Blaine out of his thoughts.

He glanced up. "I... I don't know. I'm trying to remember it all." Blaine crinkled his forehead, still unable to put anything into place.

"Well what _do_ you remember?"

Blaine was silent for a few moments –gathering his thoughts. "I was outside with Kurt... And I was yelling at him a- about _something_..." He paused and closed his eyes. "We were standing by my car. I think we had just gotten out of it, but why would-" Blaine froze and his face paled. "Oh god..." Everything that had happened between them came racing back into his memory. He let his head hit the table once again.

Sebastian looked over Blaine questioningly. "That bad, huh?"

"I- I tried to... _Shit_," Blaine said, standing up a little too fast and almost falling over. He put a hand to his head. "I need to... Kurt. I have to go find Kurt."

"Hey hey, wait," Sebastian stood up, putting a hand on Blaine's shoulder. "Do you need a ride somewhere?"

Blaine shrugged the hand off of his shoulder. "I don't know. He might still be in the parking lot, I need to go check." He left some money on the table for his drink, and without glancing back at Sebastian he bolted for the door. He made it out to the parking lot and looked everywhere. It didn't help that he was a little bit dizzy, but he didn't see his car anywhere –meaning Kurt had left. "Shit!" He ran a hand through his hair, trying to think what to do.

"_Now_ do you need a ride somewhere?"

Blaine spun around. "You have _got_ to stop sneaking up on me."

Sebastian grinned, "Sorry, I didn't mean to." He looked Blaine over, noticing that he looked like a complete wreck -and a drunk one at that. He stepped closer, placing a hand on Blaine's arm. "Hey, everything will be alright," he told him in a calming voice, rubbing his hand up and down Blaine's arm.

Blaine didn't take it calming at all though and jerked away from the touch. "Can you just –just _not_ touch me? I need to think," he paused and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I- I should try calling him..." He mumbled and dialed Kurt's number.

Sebastian's smile faded instantly at the rejection and he put his hands in his pockets.

"Come on Kurt, pick up..." After about twenty seconds he snapped the phone shut. "Fuck..." Blaine put his phone away and sat down on the curb, running both hands through his hair. "I don't know what to do. He probably hates me."

"He would be crazy to hate you, no matter what you did." Sebastian sat down next to Blaine. "Now, do you want to talk about it, or do you just want a ride somewhere? Because I'm not letting you walk anywhere in the state that you're currently in."

Blaine sighed heavily. "I... I kept telling Kurt that I'm not drunk. I _know_ that I am, and that was stupid." He shook his head, not even wanting to confess the rest of what had happened. "And I- I tried getting Kurt to- to have sex with me. In the back of my car, just... _Why_ am I so stupid?" His face fell in his hands.

"Blaine, you're not stupid. You just had too much to drink. I'm sure Kurt knows that, if he was sober enough to turn you down..." He mumbled, shifting closer to Blaine. He was about to put an arm around his shoulders when he remembered what Blaine had said a few minutes ago and dropped his hand down. "Why don't you let me give you a ride home? Then tomorrow you can work things out with Kurt... I'm sure you both could just use a little time."

"Okay. Yeah I... I guess you're right." Blaine stood up, as well as Sebastian, and Blaine followed him to his car. Once they got in Blaine pulled his phone out again.

Sebastian looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"I umm... I'm just gonna call one more time. I need to at least apologize." He dialed the number. Just as he thought, he got the answering machine. _Hi, sorry I missed your call. Leave a message and I'll call you back when I get a chance_. Blaine smiled at the sound of Kurt's voice, cleared his throat, and began talking. "Kurt? It- it's me... Blaine." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Look, I'm really _really_ sorry for tonight and for... For what I tried to do. I just, I wasn't thinking straight. I shouldn't have pushed you to go further, especially not with me being drunk... Okay uhh, I hope that you made it home safe and I- I'll come over tomorrow so we can talk." He paused again. "I'm really sorry, Kurt. I love you..." He closed his phone and sighed, leaning his head back on the headrest and closing his eyes.

"You okay?" Sebastian asked, turning the car on and pulling out of the parking lot. "And you need to tell me how to get to your house."

Blaine groaned. "I'm fine, but umm... I don't know, my head hurts too much to think right now. Can I just crash at your house tonight? I- I mean if that's not too much to ask. I just don't want to go home tonight. Not like this. I was planning on staying at Kurt's, but well..." He trailed off.

"Yeah, no that's fine. It's no big deal." He couldn't help but smile, as he drove down the road towards his house.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm really sorry this took so long to update. :/ I was out of a laptop for a month and just got it back last night, so this is the first chance I've had to update, so here it is. And okay so, starting out this was supposed to be how I thought the whole Sebastian thing would go, but now… Not so much.. It's kinda just uhh.. Gone its own way. But yep, here's the third chapter. If you want me to continue then let me know. :)

And if you're completely against Seblaine then yeah.. Don't read this..

Sebastian pulled into his driveway and he and Blaine both got out of his car. The two walked up the stairs -Sebastian grabbing Blaine's arm when he started to trip- and into the nice sized home. Sebastian flicked on an inside light, which resulted in Blaine groaning and putting a hand over his eyes to shield the light away.

"Sorry about that." Sebastian leaned back over and dimmed the lights so that they were now just barely on.

"Thanks…" Blaine mumbled, putting his hand back down and looking around the room.

"I'd give you the '_grand tour_' but it'd probably be better to wait until you're more stable with walking on your feet again."

Blaine attempted to roll his eyes at the remark, which wasn't such the good idea, and had to grab onto Sebastian to steady himself. "I guess you have a point."

Sebastian chuckled. "Well, my parents are out of town for the weekend, so nobody else is home. I'll show you where you can sleep."

Blaine nodded and followed Sebastian up the stairs, disregarding the statement that they were the only people in the house. He didn't care at this point. His head was pounding and all he wanted to do was get to sleep so he could fix things with Kurt later.

"That's my room," Sebastian commented -pointing to the right- as they walked down the hallway. "And here's where you'll sleep." He gestured to the door almost directly across the hall. "There's a bathroom attached… Just in case."

"Thanks. For all of this I mean." Blaine gave his best attempt at a smile, then looked down at what he was wearing. "Not to be any more of a bother, but do you maybe have something I could wear to sleep in? This wouldn't exactly be all that comfortable."

"Yeah, hold on, I'll be right back." Sebastian turned and left the room.

Blaine stood in the middle of the room glancing around. There wasn't all that much to look at, just a few pictures on the wall -none of people, either of flowers or scenery- and then standard bedroom furniture. He thought about trying to call Kurt again, but decided against it seeing that it was after one in the morning and he didn't want to wake Kurt if he was asleep.

Sebastian returned a few minutes later with a pair of sweats and a bottle of aspirin. He'd also changed his clothes and was now wearing a pair of sweats and no shirt, and Blaine couldn't help but notice how toned he was. The first thing that came to mind was he wondered how Kurt looked without a shirt on…

"Blaine?"

He hadn't realized he'd been staring until he heard his name and he snapped his head up to meet Sebastian's intense stare. "Uhh sorry, what?"

Sebastian couldn't help but grin. He took a step closer to Blaine. "I said that these should work for you to wear, though they may be a little long." He trailed his eyes down and back up Blaine's body. "And I brought you something to help the headache I'm sure you'll soon have." He handed both items over to Blaine.

"I already have a headache. Is there somewhere I can get some water?"

"Yeah, I'll go get you a glass from the kitchen. Why don't you change while I'm gone so we can see if those will work or not." Sebastian smiled before leaving the room, closing the door behind him to give Blaine some privacy.

Blaine just stood there for a minute holding the sweats and aspirin. _What the hell was that look he gave me? Maybe asking to stay here was a bad idea…_ Blaine sighed and then started to change. He kicked his shoes off and wriggled out of his slacks, then slipped the sweats on -stumbling for a minute before actually succeeding. He stood there for a moment contemplating on whether or not he wanted to take his shirt off, then shrugged and started unbuttoning it.

Sebastian knocked on the door. "Can I come in? I got the water."

"Yeah, sure. Come in." He was halfway done with the buttons on his shirt, but he figured it wasn't a big deal or anything if Sebastian saw him shirtless. _He's shirtless so why should it matter?_

"How do the…" Sebastian trailed off when he got a look at Blaine's bare chest, not hesitating to eye every defined muscle. Sebastian cleared his throat. "The sweats fit fine I see." His eyes traveled the rest of the way down Blaine's body for a second time that night.

Blaine wasn't looking up so he didn't notice the suggestive eyes this time. "Hmm? Oh yeah, they're a little long but it works. Better than what I was wearing." He looked up at Sebastian with a smile on his face. "Thanks for the water."

"Oh, right." He handed the glass to Blaine and trained his eyes to stay on Blaine's face.

Blaine shrugged his shirt off of his shoulders, set it on the ground, and took two pills out of the bottle -downing them and the entire glass of water.

"That and some sleep should help the headache. You'll probably need to take more when you wake up though, so you can just keep the bottle in here."

"I know, this isn't the first time I've gotten drunk." Blaine paused, remembering the party at Rachel's house he went to with Kurt. The next morning he'd woken up in Kurt's bed with a nasty hangover. And now tomorrow he'd be waking up in a different boy's bed. _Well… It's not like I'm in_ his_ bed or anything…_ He shook his head out of the thought and sat down on the edge of the bed, groaning. "I've really messed up, haven't I." The room was starting to spin so Blaine let his head drop into his hands.

"Blaine, you didn't do anything that's unforgivable." Sebastian sighed and sat down next to Blaine. "There's no way Kurt will stay mad at you, and if he does…" _If he does then you can be with me, and I'd show you a real good time._ He shook his head. "If he does then, well… All couples have problems, Blaine. You'll get passed this." Forgetting Blaine's earlier comment Sebastian put his arm around his back.

But Blaine didn't protest at the touch this time. The heat against his back felt too good to argue about and he sat up and leaned his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "I guess you're right, we just haven't really fought before. And I just- Things got heated so fast and I got caught up in the moment and- and why am I telling you all this, it's a little much." He laughed dryly.

Sebastian smiled down at Blaine. "No, it's okay. It's better than you keeping it all bottled up. And it's not like I haven't said or done worse myself…" He mumbled.

Blaine looked up to meet his eyes. "What, you mean you aren't as _harmless_ as you look?"

Sebastian snorted. "We may not know each other all that well, but believe me. The last thing I am is harmless." He looked deeply into Blaine's eyes. "And you… You don't seem so innocent either. Drunken sex in the back of a station wagon? I would have deemed you as more of a romantic."

Blaine sat up a little straighter -now even closer to Sebastian- and looked intensely into his eyes. "Well like you said, we don't know each other all that well."

Sebastian felt something in his stomach stir at the tone Blaine's voice had taken on. It was deeper now and had an edge to it. Not to mention Blaine's eyes had gone a few shades darker. Something had definitely changed in the last twenty seconds, but Sebastian had no idea what… Not that he was complaining or anything.

Blaine bit his lip and glanced down. _Did I seriously just say that? I must be more drunk than I thought… But yet, why doesn't any of this feel wrong then? But it's not like I'm doing anything wrong… Right?_ "I uhh… Wow, I shouldn't have said that."

"Why not? It's rather… Interesting." Sebastian lifted Blaine's chin, a knowing smirk on his face. Blaine instantly noticed his eyes had gone darker but he wasn't sure what to make of it. When Sebastian started to lean in, he didn't know why, but he didn't make to move away. And when Sebastian's lips met his something inside of him -the incredibly drunk part Blaine hoped- egged him on and stopped him from pulling away.

Blaine kissed back.

Lips parted, tongues battled, and teeth clattered together. Sebastian had one hand on Blaine's thigh while the other tangled into his curls. Blaine was cupping Sebastian's face with one hand and the other rested on his chest. A particular squeeze to the thigh forced a sound out of Blaine that was more of a hungry growl than anything.

Sebastian smirked at the sound and squeezed again. This time Blaine gasped and tilted his head back. Sebastian's lips trailed Blaine's jaw, all the way down to his pulse point, before stopping and nipping lightly at the skin there and sucking.

Blaine moaned and the hand that had previously been cupping Sebastian's face was now on his back, nails digging into the skin there. Blaine couldn't take much more of this. He pulled Sebastian's head back up roughly by his hair and found his lips again.

Sebastian groaned at the forwardness, not minding it one bit. Before he knew it Blaine was lying back on the bed -pulling Sebastian down with him with their lips still attached- and he was straddling Blaine's hips. Sebastian pulled back from the kiss and Blaine whimpered at the loss. Both boys were panting, chests heaving against each other.

"Why did you-" Blaine started.

"Shh, less talking." And Sebastian found Blaine's lips again, while his hands trailed their way down Blaine's sides, stopping at his waist. He tugged at the elastic of the sweatpants and Blaine didn't respond -deepening the kiss instead of answering. Sebastian grinded his hips down against Blaine's trying to get a response.

"_Fuck_." Blaine's hips jerked up involuntarily and Sebastian gasped, now more than able to feel how hard Blaine was. He grinded his hips down even more and Blaine was squirming underneath him. "You- oh god."

"What?" Sebastian grinned.

"You're such a fucking _tease_." Blaine growled.

Sebastian lowered his mouth down to Blaine's ear. "If you think this-" He grinded down on Blaine, "is teasing, then you haven't seen anything yet. Now take your damn pants off before I have to rip them off of you."

Blaine whimpered in response. _Well fuck._ And then his eyes went wide as if he suddenly remembered something he hadn't before. _Kurt._

—

Despite what Blaine may have thought before, Kurt was wide awake. After Blaine stormed off and his legs began to work again, Kurt got into the car and started driving. He didn't know what else to do. Blaine could have gone anywhere and he was horribly worried about him. Kurt had driven down a few roads looking for Blaine but had come up empty handed and gave up. Now he was lying in his bed staring at the clock.

_1:34am_

Kurt groaned and rolled over. He didn't know where his phone was, but he guessed it probably fell out when he was in the back seat with Blaine. Seeing as he had absolutely no motivation for anything, he decided on just getting it after he slept. If he ever actually _got_ to sleep that is.

He was too busy wondering about Blaine. _I'm sure he made it home. He had to of… Right? Or at least somewhere safe. He's safe._ Kurt repeated the last two words like a mantra until he finally couldn't keep his eyes open any longer and he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
